<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As You Say by red_scorch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720777">As You Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scorch/pseuds/red_scorch'>red_scorch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), i kind of want to try more ambiguous WoL at some point, originally this was for Starlight but it's being reuploaded sooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scorch/pseuds/red_scorch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[reuploaded] The Exarch wants to give one last present before Starlight ends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As You Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can find me at @red_scorch on Twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Warrior of Light found a <em> very nice </em> present awaiting them in the Crystal Exarch’s private chambers when they returned from the Source. G’raha sat on his bed, legs crossed at the ankle with nothing on but a pair of shorts and a bright blue ribbon tied around his neck. He seemed excited albeit nervous too, his tail beating an agitated rhythm against the bed.</p><p>The warrior blinked. “...What’s this?”</p><p>G’raha smiled widely. “Happy holidays, my warrior. I—,” he cleared his throat, ears tilting downward. “I thought you deserved one last gift before the season was over.”</p><p>Their eyes roamed over him a moment, taking it all in again. They slowly approached him. “You?” </p><p>“Yes,” he replied. They lifted a hand still covered in their armor to caress his crystallized cheek. He leaned into it, sighing. “Anything you would ask of me, I would gladly do. Merely say the word.”</p><p>“Anything?” they asked quietly.</p><p>G’raha hummed in the affirmative as their other hand came up to finger at the ribbon. “Anything. I am at your every whim.”</p><p>They leaned down at the same time they grasped the ribbon to unravel it, meeting G’raha in a heated kiss. They drank each other in, the warrior nipping at his lips. G'raha grunted and wrapped his arms around their neck, making them settle a hand on the bed as to not fall on top of him.</p><p>They gave him a quick peck. “My present is unwrapped. Hmm, what shall I do with it…”</p><p>His ears twitched and he swallowed heavily, though not out of nervousness. In the meantime, G’raha attached himself to the edge of their jaw, sucking and biting.</p><p>They sighed at the feeling. “Can you take your shorts off?”</p><p>G’raha was surprised by the request, <em> ‘already?’ </em> dancing in his eyes. They both nevertheless leaned back and he lifted himself just enough to shuffle out of them. Here they noticed he was already half hard—very eager indeed. Such a reaction made heat coil low in them. Before he could get too comfortable, the warrior laid the ribbon aside and had him wrap his arms back around their neck. He gladly did so and they quickly stood back up.</p><p>He was pulled up with them and his ears twitched in curiosity. They began backing up, smiling at him. He smiled back warmly, leaning forward and locking lips with them. It made for an awkward shuffle with eyes closed and feet bumping one another, but once the warrior felt the opposite wall to their back, they twirled around to press G’raha up against it instead. Their hands went to rest on either side of him on the wall. They parted with a smack.</p><p>“Oh?” he wondered breathlessly, breath hot against their face.</p><p>They grinned. “I would have you here, if it’s all the same.”</p><p>“Ah, of course,” he replied, trying to calm himself. “I just thought we would—”</p><p>They nipped at an ear, interrupting him. “Touch yourself.”</p><p>G’raha jerked. He blinked rapidly, cheeks turning a deeper red. “I—<em> pardon </em>?”</p><p>“I want you to touch yourself,” they repeated, capturing him for another deep kiss, licking their way in. They parted and G’raha attempted to follow after. “You said you were at my whims?”</p><p>He laughed shakily. “That I did. To be honest, though, I imagined you would ask instead for me to pleasure you.”</p><p>“I’m interested in that, this is true, but I’d rather watch you first,” they took a step back to further their point so they had most of him in their view, but still close enough that G’raha kept his hands on their shoulders. “Please,” they added.</p><p>G’raha shivered, letting out a soft sigh. After a moment he dropped his spoken hand down and slowly trailed it from his chest, over his stomach, down to his base. He lightly touched along his length for a moment before beginning to grip himself, only to suddenly move his hand back up his pelvis. He did this again and again, teasing himself with light touches and a heavier grip each time, half pumping, before moving away. He managed a full, firm pump before he lazily drew his hand up, up, until he flicked a nipple with his thumb and he moaned softly. The warrior exhaled hard, flicking their eyes up to him from where they were already so deeply entranced. He stared back just as intensely, eyes cloudy and still teasing. He moaned again.</p><p>Giving them a show, was he?</p><p>He pinched his nipple and his jaw clenched. Hips rolling into nothing, he switched to the other, pinching and twisting and pulling at it. His eyes grew more hazy yet they never left the warrior’s face. For them, however, their attention flitted between his roaming hand, every jerk of his hips, every swat of his tail. Fuck, they were throbbing and leaking in their own trousers bad.</p><p>“Will you make yourself wait?” they asked, voice rough.</p><p>"A-anything you ask me-e, I will do."</p><p>Giving him commands throughout hadn’t been on their agenda, but they would happily play into this. "Work yourself."</p><p>G'raha groaned low at the command but finally wrapped his hand around his cock without preamble. He worked himself slowly, base to tip, running a finger over his slit. He panted, head falling forward. The warrior watched as he stroked himself and it became very difficult to not shove their hand down their own trousers to join him. Precum gathered at his tip and he ran his thumb through, smearing it. His grip tightened and an agonizing slow pump caused him to whimper. His back arched, sliding him down slightly and he grasped the back of their neck with his crystal hand to steady himself.</p><p>This was going to drive them <em> nuts </em>. The warrior wasn't touching themselves yet their breaths were heavy and rough, their own sex begging for attention. No, no, G'raha needed to come first. They wanted to see his knees quake. Their fingers bent against the wall. "Faster," they ground out.</p><p>He obeyed with a gasp, now moving with snaps of his wrist. A long whine forced itself from him and he threw his head back, almost banging it against the crystal wall. The warrior dazedly forced a hand behind his head to support it, gloved fingers threading through red and white. He ripped his crystal arm down from their neck and desperately rolled a nipple, his wrist working even faster as his back arched with both motions. He was downright dribbling now, chest heaving. </p><p>"M-my warr<em> iorrr </em>," he moaned and purred in the same breath. The frantic sound of him working himself was music to their ears.</p><p>"That's it…" they urged.</p><p>G’raha’s head lulled to the side and to their absolute delight his knees began quivering just the slightest bit. His eyes were shut tight, ears pinned and tail knocking against the wall, hips fucking up into his hand. For a moment they were of the mind to knock his hand out of the way so they could work him themselves. He cried out. “Please, please, please, I beg of you—”</p><p>He was asking permission. And gods if that didn’t set them on absolute fire. They watched him continue his frantic pace, moaning and crying, nipple still pinched between his thumb and index finger, hips smacking against his hand, and then, “Come for me.”</p><p>He wailed. Back arching, he came hard between them, hard enough that some of it splashed across the warrior’s armor. They groaned at the sight, eyes flicking over his dark cheeks, gasping mouth, heaving chest as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, drops falling to the floor. Soon G’raha began to slide down the wall, losing the strength to stand and they quickly grabbed him, gently sliding them both to the ground. Once seated, they sat in silence and caught their breath.</p><p>G’raha shivered, wiping his hand on his leg. He glanced down, then away from them. “I apologize—your armor…”</p><p>“It will wash off,” they soothed. “Are you okay?”</p><p>The Seeker laughed, ears bouncing. “More than. I don’t suppose you are, however.”</p><p>They shook their head. That they were not. That fire still licked bright in them, their heart still hammering. They’d do anything to get this thirst quenched and, luckily, G’raha gave them free reign. “Ready to keep going, then?”</p><p>He purred, <em> “Yes.” </em> he pressed forward, kissing them sloppily. “What would you have me do now, my love?”</p><p>The warrior hummed. “You did look very nice in that ribbon…”</p><p>G’raha smiled. “As long as you join me this time, do tell.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>